Of Kings and Villains
by Beanza
Summary: The attack on the Kingdom of Vale placed a risk on the life of its Prince. Now, it was either keep him within the castle to which his death will become more likely, or let Ozpin, the current headmaster of Beacon Academy temporarily adopt him. They chose the latter. (First fanfiction, not a good summarizer, feel free to leave a review, Rated M for safety)
1. Prologue

Chaos was everywhere. Houses either burning or already destroyed. Soulless beings slaughtering the Kingdom's citizens, with Royal Soldiers who trying to fight them back, but it seemed impossible with the numbers they attacked with. Thousands of deaths were inevitable as Jeremiah Arc the King of Vale stood on the castle's balcony with eyes wide in disbelief. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and tightened his grip on his greatsword.

Something then sweeped the air, landing on the same balcony with a loud thud. The armored-figure flapped its wings and rested it on his back. "Jeremiah," the figure greeted as if both were acquaintances.

Emphasize on were

"I suppose you'd tell me where Elias is?"

"Dead." The King replied grimly, still staring at his kingdom that onced prospered beautifully.

"You know it's not polite to not look at someone when they're talkin to you," He unsheathed his sword, looking at his self at the weapon's reflection. "and no, not that Elias. You think I don't know what's up with your son?" He chuckled, and stood beside the King."Look around Jeremiah." Pointing the tip of his sword onto the chaos that's the Kingdom of Vale. "I wouldn't create this beauty just for the fun."

Anger fueling the fire inside the King, he raised his greatsword and swiped down to his enemy, shouting his battle cry that rang throughout the Kingdom of Vale.

The figure stepped back, evading the overhead strike by which the floor was made the victim. The blade sunk to the floor, creating a small web of cracks. Using his immense strength, the King unsheathed his sword from the ground and went to a combat stance.

"You will pay for what you have done!" He declared, frustration and anger the most present emotion.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

She couldn't take it anymore.

Running away from danger that seemed to lurk every hallway within the Castle Grounds was definitely exhausting, and even if she went outside the castle, chaos was still present. Soldiers, townspeople alike fighting for their lives, even her daughters too were fighting, the three eldest atleast, the four others evacuated already. She hoped, last time she saw them, they asked for permission to visit the Festival of Vale, as it celebrate its 100th year free from Mantle(Atlas) rule.

But still she had to persevere, for him.

In her arms she held tightly, but softly, her 1 year old son, Jaune Arc, the Prince of Vale, who surprisingly was still asleep, his head lying on her mother's shoulder, oblivious to what is happening.

'Take Jaune, and get him out of here. Ochiron is after him, and he must live. For our and the world's sake.'

Take him she did.

'Run as fast as you can,'

Run she did,

'Take this ring. Use it to protect our son,'

and protect him she will. The Queen raised her hand, which was balled into a fist. The ring had a clear sight of the beowolf that broke through the window of the Grand Hall. The ring's crystal began to glow a light shade of blue. A bolt with the same color began to appear out of thin air until the color turned white, and then it pierced through the air and into the grimm's skin, ulimately killing it. The Queen continued running, even if exhaustion surrounded her feet, she still ran, maybe even faster than before. She made a sharp left, as the right was blocked by debris. Just behind her, more windows were smashed open, both from grimm and soldiers' limp body getting thrown by the former. She fought the urge of screaming from surprise, just so her son won't wake up and attract more grimm.

More grimm shattered through the windows, and most that did were infront of her. She halted in her tracks, and stood cornered by grimm. Looking at both sides panickly, she considered her options, well her lack of. The grimm just stood there, eyeing their prey of two. Then suddenly a grimm shattered another window, and it happened to be the one to her left. Her motherly instincts kicked in, using herself as a shield for her son, and she fully took the swipe of the beowolf and with her aura gone a massive gash tore through her dress and pierced her back. She gasped in pain, and the force pushed her forward slightly. With the pain too unbearable, she placed her hand on the wall as support. But in all, she never let go of her son who was still sleeping, even after what's happening. Losing her balance, she slowly slid to the floor, resting her shoulder onto the bloodied wall. She brought him closer to her and whispered into his ear.

Jaune smiled in his sleep, and slowly he woke up. As he did, his hood was removed from his head revealing the golden hair (by which he inherited from her mother), that illuminated in his mother's words. His sapphire eyes gazed upon emerald ones, and then he giggled softly, her mother replied with a weak smile.

"I love you... Jaune..."

Then life slowly leaked out of the Queen, her eyes drooping until it finally closed. She could barely feel Jaune's hands making contact with her mother's pale skin and similar blonde hair. She cherished these last moments, well she cherished every moment she had with her family.

The sound of weapons whirring and the distinct sound of it piercing the skin of the grimm placed her mind at ease.

"At least... he's safe..." were the last words she spoke until she cashed in her final breath of life.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

4 hunters circled around the lifeless body of the Queen of Vale, with one holding a crying Jaune. They had their faces staring at the ground with regret, guilt and sadness, while paying their respects to the fallen.

"Ozpin..." called Bartholomew Oobleck, speaking slowly than usual. "We should return the child to the king."

"No." Ozpin looked out of the corner of his eyes, just barely spotting Glynda Goodwitch, holding the young Jaune Arc, stopping him from crying and squirming. "Someone coordinated this attack, it's impossible that this could happen naturally. Grimm numbers are higher than anticipated."

"So what should we do?" Asked Glynda, after she stopped Jaune cry and is about to put him back to sleep.

It didn't take long for Ozpin to make out a plan, "Bart and I will go to the throne room to check upon the King, you two will return to the military checkpoint where they held everyone refuge, Qrow'll be there, and I bet Jaune's sisters too. They'll take care of Jaune." Nobody questioned Ozpin's plan, as they trust that he knows what to do.

"Take care, both of you."

"You too."

With that, they went their seperate ways, Ozpin and Bartholomew quickly making pace to the throne room where Jeremiah's fighting his enemy, and it looks one-sided.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

"Is this what the great King of Vale can do?!" He asked rhetorically

Jeremiah Arc somewhat stood and in a bloodied state, his left arm clutching the shoulder of his right (which held his greatsword) as he bled profusely. Jeremiah's enemy walked closer, when he was close enough, Jeremiah clasped his hands together and swiped horizontally with his greatsword even with the pain he's enduring. Jeremiah's attack was sluggish which made it easier for his enemy to dodge back, and to make a swipe of his own. Wounding the King's back as it made him drop onto one knee.

"I could see you meeting a fate similar to your wife." He said as he circled around the wounded King. "The Grimm made a wound like yours on your wife's back. But the only difference is, yours will be three!" He quickly slashed two more wounds on the back of Jeremiah with his sword. The King winced in pain, and got on all fours. The King's enemy laughed hysterically. "After I'm done with you..." he raised his sword, aiming to behead the king, "I will find your son, and he will be next!" and he shouted "Long live the King!"

 **Cliing!~**

The sound of metal rang throughout the room and resonated inside the ears of four people.

"O-Ozpin..." the King lookef up and managed to utter out. Ozpin's attack was strong enough to push the enemy away from the King.

"Stand back your majesty," Ozpin ordered, "Bart, takr the King and out of here. I'll take care of this bastard..." With those words, Bartholomew Oobleck rushed to the King's side and helped him get up. They slowly exited the throne room.

"We're not done yet Jeremiah!" The enemy shouted, and raised his left hand. His aura enveloped his arm which shone the color of violet.

A green blur whizzed through and hit his chest. He staggered back and stared unto Ozpin.

"We're not done aswell, Ochiron." Ozpin answered back.

Ozpin gripped his cane tightly and initiated with inhumane speed bringing his weapon infront of him and stabbed forward with one hand. It met his enemy's blade, sparks flying out as metal kissed metal.

Ochiron swung his sword to the side, which pushed Ozpin forward. Seeing an opportunity Ochiron gave his own stab, but from a bent position Ozpin leaned back, barely missing the attack. Ozpin pushed the sword away, with his weapon that he held with his right hand. He then continued with a backhand swipe, but Ochiron stepped to the side to dodge the attack and did a horizontal slice which was leveled to Ozpin's head. To answer the attack, Ozpin leaned back again, Ochiron was stuck in the motion, so Ozpin swiped at Ochiron's side with his weapon. With Ochiron's aura less than the original, he started to reconsider the way he'll approach this fight

With that aside, the battle went on for minutes with neither side gaining the advantage.

With his patience tested, Ozpin compiled his aura and used it to form a bubble shield around him. He then compiled a bit more, but this time it's for his feet. Ochiron went into a defensive stance and focused some aura on his body. Again, Ozpin dashed forward, leavinh a faint green blur on his tracks. Ozpin's cane met the steel of Ochiron's sword once more, but both showed their strength, pressing each other's weapon against the other.

Ozpin clenched his teeth and furrowed his brow with Ochiron doing the same. But in the end of this display, Ozpin overpowered his enemy shattering his sword and throwing him across the throne room. The moon was visible through the window ceiling thus its light shone down upon the said room. Ochiron happened to lie down where the moonlight pierced through and from a distance Ozpin could see his adversary bleeding as it stained his shoulderplates and arm guards.

"Y-you were always a nuisance eh, Ozpin?" Ochiron managed to say as he stood up and winced in pain. Then he sent Ozpin a smirk.

"What can I say? I hate people like you."

Ochiron sighed, "I was really hoping to kill two birds with one stone, but here you are," He coughed, "standing infront of me, watching me as I slowly bleed to death. I thought I was the 'evil' one?"

Ozpin didn't asked back, and Ochiron's smirk grew way bigger "I always hated you, ya know?"

"And so did I."

"But I did enjoy this bout..." With that, Ochiron slowly dissipated turning into dust which flew to the open air. Ozpin watched as black dust moved with the air in the direction of the chaos that was the Kingdom of Vale.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

It's been three days since the attack at the Kingdom of Vale, specifically its Capital. The multiple hunters that helped fight off the attackers stayed to help with the rebuilding process, even the Atlas Military led by General Ironwood were there to help by sending provisions and materials for the cause.

Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood were looking over the map of the damaged areas, deciding which specific locations should they focus on the most. That is, until a soldier of the Valean Army showed up.

"General Ironwood, sir!" The soldier spurted out and saluted to the General.

Ironwood glanced up to the Valean soldier, "At ease."

"The King and the Council wishes your presence."

As they walked to the conference room, Ironwood pondered for a bit as to why the council seeks them, but the other two just waited to find out themselves.

When they entered the Conference room which was surprisingly intact, because its walls did not show any sign of damage, nor its windows. The three stood in a straight horizontal line with Ozpin on Glynda's left and Ironwood to her right. The councilmen and women stood in unison, except for the King who had trouble to do so. He was prompted to just sit down, but waved it off.

The three then bowed to the occupants that stood infront of them.

"Please, take a seat." The King offered

The three sat beside each other with Ozpin seated across from where the King was. Glynda's right was Bianca Arc, the eldest of the Arc siblings. Her light blue hair was stretched down to her upper back, with her blue eyes stared onto Glynda's green ones, both then nodded in acknowledgement of each other's presence. Meanwhile, Ironwood didn't even try to do the same thing on his side, he just sat down. Lastly, Ozpin sat and connected his fingers, with his elbows firmly planted on the table. He cleared his throat, preparing for the upcoming discussion.

After a short silence the King started to speak, "As you may know, this sudden attack wasn't a natural one, not only because Grimm numbers were unlike before but because of a familair face aswell. One of Salem's henchman coordinated this attack, with one clear goal of ending my son's life. With that said, it's not safe for him to be inside our castle walls as we all fear another attack and the only difference this time is that he may truly accomplish his main goal. So, I would like to propose a-"

"I'll take him." All eyes turned to Ozpin, the current headmaster of Beacon.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll take him. Raise him as my own, train him in the ways of a huntsman, enroll him to my school, and when the time comes I'll return him." Silence filled the room. No one expected that Ozpin could be that blunt.

"Then it's settled." The King declared.

"But your majesty, truly there could be a better choice."

"If there is one." Jeremiah stated, to which the councilman fell silent. "My son's life will now be on your hands, Ozpin. You are all dismissed."

Quickly everyone except Glynda, James and Ozpin remained and exited the room.

"That sure was quick. It almost seemed like he wanted to get rid of his own son." Observed Ironwood.

Ozpin hummed before saying: "Almost."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Ozpin?" Glynda questioned.

"Just like what Jeremiah had said, its the only option we have," Ozpin then smirked, "and to further make this plan sucessful, you are to be Jaune's mother for the time being."

Glynda suddenly tensed up as heat welled up on her cheeks until she glared at Ozpin. Ironwood, however just couldn't stop laughing.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

 **AN: Here it is! My first fanfiction! Hope you guys will enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review, and if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask in a PM or in a review. Many thanks :)**

 **2/5/17: Fixed some things, primarily the scene change/ line break things. Leave a review, follow or favorite if ya want. I'm mostly looking for reviews so I would improve my writing**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Of Youth and Vigor, Part 1

Jaune, now 5 years old, ran inside his father's house with a wooden sword in hand, imagining that he's a huntsman chasing a grimm. He climbed up the couch, and jumped back to the ground acting as if they were obstacles he had to overcome, and once he landed he continued running after the imaginary grimm. He swung wildly with his wooden sword while reciting his favorite line from his favorite TV Show. "I will destroy you evil beings!" He continued swinging, imitating the sounds of swords clashing on the skin of the grimm. Though swinging wildly he started to slow down as he noticed someone standing on the doorstep of his father's house. He loosened the grip of his wooden sword as he looked up to see a familiar face. With pure joy he dropped his weapon and rushed to the person, a woman to be precise. She still had her white cloak on, but the hood was removed.

"Auntie Summer!" Jaune said gleefully and hugged her, to which Summer returned the hug, caressing his blonde hair. When the hug broke up, Summer kissed Jaune's forehead and made him smile in happiness even more.

"Hi Jaune, I missed you." She greeted happily, a smile plastered on her face.

"I missed you too Auntie! So how was your mission?! Was it fun?! Did you kill alot of Grimm?!" Jaune continued bursting alot of questions enthusiastically from his mouth, Summer couldn't help but chuckle.

"Calm down Jaune," she said and laughed, "and yes, I did kill alot of Grimm." Those words lit up Jaune's eyes, and he gasped in amazement.

"You're so cool Auntie!"

"Not as cool as me though." Said a man who Jaune assumed stood behind Summer. The man wore a gray shirt with a long tail, a black dress pants and black dress boots. And from Jaune's angle, he could see his red cloak that he always sported. When Jaune looked up the man grinned, and opened his arms. "Hiya, kiddo."

"Uncle Qrow!" Jaune enthusiastically shouted, and hugged the man. Qrow faked a grunt when Jaune hugged him.

"You're getting strong now!" He returned the hug and patted his head.

Summer couldn't help but smile at the view, Qrow was always good with the kids, as showed when he interacts with Yang, Ruby and Jaune. Oh how she couldn't wait to introduce her daughters to the boy. Nearly forgetting her reason for visit, she made her way to the kitchen to look for Glynda and Ozpin.

"Glynda?" As soon as Summer stepped inside she saw Glynda sitting on a chair reading a book which was laid down on a large table, but Ozpin's not with her. "Where's Ozpin?" She asked

"At Beacon." She answered, but still remaining eye contact with her book.

"Very well, you can just explain Ozpin about the details once he gets back." Summer said and prompted to sit down on a chair across Glynda. Seeing this an urgent manner, Glynda closed her book at set it aside and gave Summer her full attention.

"Amber... Amber's been attacked." Those words didn't shock Glynda, as she already knew it from Ozpin.

"I know... I heard it from Ozpin, in fact that's the reason why he's in Beacon on a weekend. He and Ironwood are trying their best keeping Amber alive to have enough time to pass on her remaining power." She replied and shocked Summer, she couldn't imagine the pain that Amber must be in. "Though... I fear for the one Ozpin and James chooses..." she quietly uttered, but loud enough for Summer to hear.

"I fear for everyone... especially the kids," Summer turned around to glance at Jaune playing a game with Qrow, "my silver eyes can't protect everyone," It was true, she couldn't use it on command, even today she can't understand how she can activate it. "and I know that Amber's not the only maiden they'll attack..." Summer had her head down, looking at her hands and clenched them, wishing there was more to what she knows about her silver eyes. Glynda, however, could only sigh.

"What are you going to do with Jaune?" Summer asks, which surprised Glynda

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do with Jaune?" She asked again

"Based on what Ozpin suggested to the king, he wants to train Jaune to become a hunter, though I don't know when he'll start."

Summer shook her head in disbelief and lightly chuckles. "He doesn't have to start it," Glynda questioned Summer's words, but quickly getting what she's talking about, and in a span of a few seconds ideas already started popping inside her head and Summer recognizes the face that Glynda does when she brainstorms. "When will it be then?"

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

 **Timeskip... 12 years...**

Bullheads. Oh how Jaune hated them, these mechanical monstrosities always ruined his breakfast, lunch or dinner. They don't show any mercy! Not even once, and now he's here expulsing all the contents of his stomach on a nearby garbage bin as soon as he exited the metallic monster. He didn't care how the people look at him or say words about him, he didn't care at all. After puking out all of the contents of his stomach, he kept his head in the trash bin, just to make sure no stragglers would randomly spurt out and accidentally hit someone's shoe. Feeling safe, he stood up once more and dusted his black hoodie. (No Pumpkin Pete here, and no chestplate). Jaune wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie that wasn't covered by his arm bracer and shoulder guard. He then quickened his pace, not even sparing attention to Beacon's courtyard.

"Ok, step one: get to the Auditorium, and perhaps make some friends?..." Jaune quietly muttered. As a child, he wasn't able to socialize with people of his age much to his parent's decision. The only friends he ever had were Uncle Qrow, Uncle James and Auntie Summer.

Auntie Summer...

Jaune remembered the hood-wearing woman, he also remembered his reaction when he found out that she had passed away. It hurt, he remembered much to his dislike, and now he didn't want to feel that pain ever again. Summer Rose was special to Jaune, she made him feel normal, she showed him that nothing's wrong with him, that people would like to interact with him, that his parents keeping him away from civilization was for a good reason. But to this day, Jaune doesn't know that reason, even if he asks his parents they quickly brushed off the topic.

Though, somewhere inside of Jaune says that he shouldn't make new friends, that he should only limit his circle of friends in Beacon with one person and that's his self. But why? Maybe he didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone, or maybe he's just shy. But now he's in Beacon Academy, where you get to have teammates! Teammates that you're supposed to be with for 4 years!

Jaune internally sighed, sometimes he couldn't understand his own self.

Anxiousness wavered inside Jaune, and to relieve himself he tapped his fingers on his weapon's sheath in a rhythmic pattern that calmed him down.

"Welcome to Beacon..." uttered a young Rose on his left who was sprawled on the cold contrete floor. Jaune turned to the direction where the voice came from, then he eyed her for a bit, and slowly Ruby got herself up. She removed the fire dust that was left on her clothes. When she felt that all of the dust was removed she looked up, and as soon as her silver eyes met sapphire eyes, she stood still. Jaune in return had his eyes widened.

'Sh-she looks like Auntie Summer...'

Jaune panicked as he realized he was staring for too long, he stuttered and looked around, before he ran to away.

"No, wait!" Ruby pleaded, and sighed in defeat. "Yay me..."

'The hell's wrong with me?!' Jaune asked himself, he didn't help the girl, and what's worse is that he stared at her! 'Stare! Who knows what she might think of me? A creep? Pervert? Why did I not help? Why did I stare? Why did I react that way when I noticed that she looked like Auntie Summer?'

'Agh! All these damn questions!' Jaune internally scolded his mind for not giving him suitable answers for his emotions,

"You're supposed to help me brain!" Jaune said quite loudly. He clutched his head, the bangs being caught on the action and stood inbetween his fingers. But slowly his frustrations slowly ebbed, with composure on the rise. His erratic breathing now calm and mannered, his hands now back to his side and his posture now upright. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Calm down... I know it's your first time interact with people your age... But I just need you to cooperate with me brain... Okay?" He exhaled quietly, and walked to the Auditorium.

As Jaune stepped inside the Auditorium he noticed that there were quite more Hunters waiting for the Headmaster's speech than usual. He noticed other people walk up to their old friends exchanging greetings and hugs, Jaune couldn't help but to frown at the sight since he couldn't relate not because he doesn't have friends with him but the fact that he doesn't have friends at all. Jaune slowly walked where there were less people: the corners of the room. He leaned back to the wall, hands tucked inside his pants' pockets, and most especially his hood on, covering his golden hair, and most of his face. It seemed to work as people did not pay attention to him, except for a few people who shared a glance on him, but quickly shrugged his existence off.

'I'm such a hypocrite...'

From within earshot he heard someone shout, "You! Hey, you!" It went to his direction, he looked at a blonde who's eyes were crimson red, hair sort of flaring and stomping to his direction.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

As Ruby entered the Auditorium she quickly looked for her sister who abandoned her. She franticly looked around looking for blonde hair. Her troubles were cut short as the said blonde's voice rang through her ear.

"Ruby! Here, I saved you a spot!" Yang said, waving her arms.

In a blur, Ruby rushed to her sister's side and clutched her tightly. "Don't you ever abandon me again!" She uttered in an angry manner, but was received as a very cute manner.

"So how was it Ruby? Surely you met some people."

"Oh yes I did! 3 to be exact, 1, I exploded her luggage filled with dust, how am I supposed to know? 2, this girl just said some stuff to the luggage girl and just walked away! And finally, this one boy just stared at me when I was lying down on the floor!"

'S-staring?"

"Then when I looked to him he just ran away!" Ruby then deeply inhaled after spurting out multiple words without pausing.

"D-did you say that he **stared** at you?"

"Y-yes?" _Oh no..._

"Ruby," Yang was mad, judging from her eyes, but tried to put on a calm façade, "could you please point to me who that person is?"

Ruby stuttered, and tried to shrug off the topic into something else until her sister grasped her shoulder, freezing her in place.

"Point to me where the person is."

She leaned to the side to look where the boy stood and pointed at him. Yang then let go of Ruby and stormed to where Jaune stood.

Ruby sighed in defeat once more, she was now left alone again by her sister.

"You!"

Ruby had a panic attack and tripped to the floor. She turned to look back to what scared her. It was the same girl as earlier, Weiss was it? Ruby then stood up and clutched the edge of her dress and looked down in embarassment as quite the people turned to them.

"You're the one who messed up my dust!" She pressed her finger multiple times on Ruby's chest.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry just doesn't cut it!"

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's half-sister, was furious. She could feel her anger

fuel her semblance, as she walked rather calm, well calm for her, to thr boy.

"You! Hey, you!" She shouted, angrily asking for the boy's attention. He seemed confused when he looked up to Yang, which made Yang even more furious. 'How dare he put on the fake act?!'

When she got close enough to Jaune, she grabbed him by his hoodie and lifted him off from the ground the act removed his hood and showed his face. Yang cocked back her fists, aiming them at the blonde boy's face.

"What's this that I heard that you maliciously and pervertedly stared at my sister?!"

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She arched back her fist even more and Jaune turned his head to the side and close his eyes in fear.

"I swear I don't know what you mean or your sister!" Yang moved her free hand to point to the direction Ruby is. Jaune leaned to where Yang pointed and saw the same girl from earlier, but being scolded by a girl-in-white.

Jaune stared into the commotion. With Yang turning and looking at it aswell. She saw the same thing, Ruby getting scolded by a girl-in-white. Her anger diverted to the woman, but without knowing the male blonde got free from her grip and walked towards the two.

Jaune internally told his mind to NOT go anywhere near the two, but his legs moved as if it were auto-pilot powered by his kindness. As Jaune got closer the girl-in-red was nearly crying, he didn't know why but he moved faster. Maybe because he grew up to be too nice perhaps?

Jaune stood inbetween the two, and pushed the girl-in-white slightly away from the girl-in-red. "Hey, are you okay?" 'Woah, I just said that calmly.

"What's going on?" He asked to the two of them.

"I'm just telling her to be more mindful of her surroundings!" Weiss answered

"You don't have to be too harsh about it."

"Sometimes it's the only way to get my point across someone who has a thick skull like hers!" Weiss raised her voice and Ruby cowered behind Jaune.

"As if it were to solve anything!" Jaune raised his own voice, and Weiss seemed to step back in surprise.

"D-do you know who I am?"

"As if it mattered! I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt."

The sound of fingers tapping on a microphone was emitted from the speakers and halted the argument. Ozpin cleared his throat and began his opening speech.

As the speech ended, Jaune turned to look where the girl-in-white stood, but found her gone. He then looked for the other one with her 'sister' and find them gone as well.

Jaune could only sigh.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

AN: That's that! Hope ya guys enjoy this chapter! If you have any problems, concerns or criticism about this chapter and my fanfic in general, feel free to leave them in a review! If ya guys also notice some mistakrs, forgive me , I'll fix it I get my hands on my Ipad.

P.S Sorry for the delay.

2/5/17: Fixed some things, also, I would like to clarify that Jaune is announced dead with the Queen, Jaune will be called "John Goodwitch", and no Jaune is not related with Summer, Qrow or Ironwood. The whole Uncle and Auntie thing is in a same situation as Ruby to Qrow as they are not related. Yang and Qrow are related. These are just some early heads up so you guys wont be confused.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Of First Timers and Danger

 **Full Author's Notes at the ending, stick around :)**

Jaune lacked sleep yesterday, because for longer than he anticipated he looked for a spot where the freezing temperature of the air conditioner didn't affect. What made it difficult however is that other people had the same idea, but beated him to it, so now he placed his sleeping mat and pillows in the area he tried to avoid. He couldn't help but to make his teeth clatter to the freezing temperature. The idea of sleeping was hard to grasp, same to the others who are suffering like him, though it doesn't mean he couldn't. As soon as he dived into the world of dreams, free from the grasp of the cold icicles called air condition on 10 degrees, he dreamt about standing on a mountain that seemed like Atlas, wearing nothing that could defend him for the winter which was ironic. When Jaune woke up, with the sun had barely risen, just a tinge orange and yellow bleaching out the colors of the night, he was in total disbelief that he wasn't frozen in place. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes he noticed that he was one of the first to wake up. He got up to his feet, trying his best to not pay attention to the cold air caress his skin. Quickly, he rolled his sleeping mat and picked up his pillow and placed them back at his backpack. He also brought out his towel and toiletries and made haste to the public bathroom.

Stepping to the hallway, he felt relieved that it was empty. The only sound commited were his slippers smacking with the concrete floor. After a short while, Jaune exited the bathroom and back once again into the hallway with the sun's upper half visible and with a few hunters-in-training now walking to either the bathroom or the cafeteria. Towel hanging from his head, toiletries in hand Jaune entered the sleeping quarters once again. While packing his stuff and deciding to go to his locker, his eyes gazed upon the very girl he had helped yesterday.

To which he didn't know her name.

Ruby saw the blonde boy from yesterday, and now their eyes met. She yawned slightly before smiling and waved at him. Jaune, being the person he is awkwardly waved as he dropped his bag. Yang though wasn't as happy as the two, she still didn't like the boy after what he did, sure he saved Ruby, but that doesn't beat the fact that he stared at her with his beautiul, NO, malicious eyes!

With her mood now unpleasant, she grabbed Ruby by her arm and pulled her away from his vision. Sighing, Jaune picked up his bag and continued what he intended to do in the first place. That is, until he bumped to Weiss, and she was mad.

Mad because of that Ruby girl who caused nothing but trouble for her twice, and now he bumped to the person that dare raise his voice to her. "Watch it, you dunce!" She glared daggers at Jaune and continued storming away. The boy stood still once again, recalling what happened between them. Jaune had a habit of shrugging off the bad things that happened to him. He imagined a silent 'ding' as he recalled what happened. He shrugged it off once again and finally, at long last walked to the locker room.

"I'll make it up to her, I guess I did the unnecessary. Was it though? Was it right to shout at her? Was it wrong?" Jaune's train of thoughts was stopped when he bumped to someone once again. This time it was a male, he had orange-brown hair, stood taller than Jaune and favored a bit more in muscle than him which was completely the opposite of Jaune as he preffered speed more than strength. The described man scoffed and called Jaune a "Weirdo," and walked on.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

Jaune was sure he didn't put his weapon in Locker 636 as he stared onto his scroll. Well first there are less than 50 students who participate in Beacon per year, second he wasn't stupid enough to waste time looking for 636, but why though? Why was his stuff in locker 636? He pushed away those thoughts and scanned his scroll on the bright blue screen found on the door of the locker.

Access Denied.

'What?'

He scanned his scroll once again which clearly displayed the code of locker 636 and the locker number obviously printed 636! Then why was his scroll not working? He scanned his scroll on the locker again and again, but it always gave the red blaring screen. Jaune groaned and slammed his head onto the locker. It gave out a loud metallic thud.

"Uhm... Hello..." Jaune turned completely his eyes widened and his mind went blank as he saw a girl wearing a bronze headdress that perfectly blended with her red hair which was sported in a ponytail, her sort of revealing armor continued with the bronze, spartan theme. Though, his eyes wasn't able to see the rest of her armor as he only looked just below her head. Pyrrha on the other hand was used to people staring at her assets as some people would call it, being a famous celebrity and all. She cleared her throat to get his attention, but didn't do anything. She did it once again, but now her voice was higher.

Jaune reacted startedly, blinking too many times and screamed for forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, and I just kinda, uh, I didn't know what I did! I'm sorry please forgive me!" Slowly, Jaune shrunk fearing the worst that could happen to him. His troubles, however, slowly vanished as the redhead giggled in amusement.

"It's okay. No harm done," from there on out, his troubles were completely gone. "Though, I would like it if you were to not slam your head on my locker?"

Jaune gave out a confused glare at her, "What do you mean?" He turned to face the locker and looked at the numbers. The '2' looked smaller than the '6', he then proceeded to use his black glove-covered hands and wiped at the '2'. There he found out that the '2' was actually a '3'. "Oh! I'm sorry... I thought this was mine."

"No worries." She gave a genuine smile to Jaune who's embarassment suddenly faltered. She walked forward and scanned her own scroll on the locker where it's screen flashed green.

'Access Granted. User: Pyrrha Nikos'

"Pyrrha... Nikos?"

"Is there something wrong?" Inside Pyrrha she hoped that this person wasn't one of her fans or something that would prove that Beacon would be just the same as her old school. Constant praises mixed with isolation among her peers. It felt like a nightmare to Pyrrha, a neverending one.

"N-no!" Jaune stuttered out, "It's just I've never heard that name before..." Pyrrha smiled

"Does the Mistral Regional Tournament ring a bell?"

"I only know Mistral..." Pyrrha smile became wider.

"Sanctum?"

"No..." wider

"Pumpkin Pete?"

"The cereal? Wait," Pyrrha's smile became a toothy one, one that extended from ear to ear. "Red hair... emerald eyes... It's YOU! That girl from the cover!"

"Yes, it's me," Pyrrha giggled once more "Sadly the cereal isn't healthy for you. Or anyone to be honest."

"Well, I'm **John Goodwitch** (stick around for the Author's Notes)." He felt it was necessary to introduce his self, as he reached out his hand for Pyrrha to shake to which she obliged.

"Well, It was nice meeting you John."

"Likewise."

The conversation didn't last long however as John's mom, Glynda Goodwitch requested that all first year students make their way to the cliffs for initiation. This meant that Jaune had to frantically search for his locker (it wasn't placed in numerical order, and that Pyrrha didn't see or know where it was). As soon as he found it, he grabbed his sword (without a shield) and ran to the cliffs.

When he reached the cliff however, he was met by his mother who gave him a glare that froze him on his feet, but didn't as she told Jaune to step up on a platform to prepare for initiation.

"-do not hesitate to destroy the grimm on your path, or you will die." Ozpin took a sip from his mug, and continued speaking "With that all said and done, I, along with your Headmistress, Ms. Goodwitch here will observe the initiation, but will not intervene. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

Out of the corner of John's eye he could see Pyrrha giving him a quizzical look. He in return gave one of his own as he was confused as to why Pyrrha was giving him that kind of look. She then turned her eyes to the Headmistress who was tapping on her scroll. John looked to where he assumed she was looking at. The Initiation Grounds. Pyrrha could only roll her eyes as she prepared to be lunged by the platform she stood on. When she was thrown to the cliff, that was the time when he looked back to her, to find out she was already gone. He looked for her, thinking she may have stepped out of her platform until he was thrown himself, though unprepared. His grip on the sword tightened, but still hasn't regained his balance in the air. His lunge now reaching his peak, he started to descend quickly. While falling, he regained his balance with his arms and legs outstretched like he was free falling.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

Pyrrha made a big mistake. A very big one. When she threw her javelin it's intentions were to save John since he wasn't prepared to launched from the cliffs, and it was her fault. She didn't expect for him to regain his balance that quick. And now her javelin, from her angle, would be hitting John on his chest. It was already too far for her semblance to work. Right now, she's just hoping that John has a fast reaction speed or has huge amounts of aura.

Lucky for Pyrrha, John has both.

 **-_/|\\_/|\\_-**

As Jaune started to fall, he gasped in astonishment to how beautiful the forest was. Lush green trees, a clear blue sky, a bright yellow sun that shone upon the leaves of the trees. His train of thoughts were cut off as a whirring sound pierced his ears. He then saw a red and bronze javelin being thrown straight at him, quickly he lifted his sword which was held by his left hand and blocked the javelin with the blade of it, sparks flew off as metal clashed with metal. The force changed Jaune's descent as he was now falling straight to the ground. His body made contact with the foliage and the branches of the trees that slowed his descent. A loud thud came when he landed on the ground, leaves slowly falling on his back. John groaned as he lifted himself off the ground, pain written across his arms and legs from the fall. But there's nothing that time and aura could fix! Now, he just have to avoid the grimm...

As fate would have him, there were ursa that surrounded him. Their red eyes staring at their weakened prey. Jaune cursed his luck as he lifted his longsword and put on a fighting stance.

 **First, I would like to thank all those who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed my fanfic! It means alot to me to see how you guys reacted to my fanfic, even those who didn't Follow, Favorite or Review.**

 **So I'll begin addressing some thing that probably confused you guys.**

 **Number 1: Jaune's not related with Summer or Qrow(probably you guys already know that, but I had a friend who got confused by that). The words Uncle and Auntie are just a way for Jaune to respect the elderly.**

 **Number 2: Jaune for now will be called 'John' because that's the name given to him to hide his true identity.**

 **Number 3: The kingdom (except for his family and the council) thinks he's dead, It'll be explained in the next chapters.(and so are alot of things)**

 **And before I forget to mention, the reasons why this is kind of late(well I don't have a strict uploading schedule) is because For Honor's finally released. Yay! And I spent my whole weekend playing it aswell as last weekend playing the Beta, I also had to devote some of my weekdays doing our projects, as our final Term is about to end, so is our year being in 8th grade. Oh I can't wait for the vacation. Days, weeks and months of free time! This is kinda shorter than usual, so I apologize. So enough with my pathetic excuses, I hope you guys have a good day/afternoon/night.**

 **Thanks for sticking this far! :)**

 **P.S. Revisions will be done soon, since I don't have time to do so. (It's already 8pm and I have to sleep early since I wake up at 3am to get ready for school.) I felt I had to post this sooner than later. Sorry about that :(**


End file.
